The Aliens Who Never Leave
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After overhearing that Ryou can't harm any more aliens less he risks losing an inheritance, they decide to make his life miserable, with the Mews' help! But will they take it WAY too far?
1. It Begins

DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, which belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida!

Let's just say, I've got to stop old cartoons and stop meshing it with a magical girl anime, because either hilarious or disasterous results will come in. Anyway, enjoy this fic, it'll be at least three to four chapters long!

* * *

><p>Outside the park, the Mew Mews were just finishing off a Chimara Anima as the aliens, who had their teleportation powers taken away by Ryou, were nervously running away, but it was no use, Ryou was nearby as he yelled at the Mews to go after the aliens and to not let them get away at any cost.<p>

Pudding started to bark like a dog as she started to go on all fours and started to get a scent on the aliens as she pointed over to them.

"Pudding, stop doing that." Zakuro rolled her eyes. "Do you have to do this every time you see the aliens go off somewhere."

"Yep!" Pudding smiled, then continued barking as she started to give chase.

"Just give it up. She's just too random." Mint shook her head.

"Follow the dog-monkey, Mew Mews!" Ichigo said bravely as they started to give chase.

* * *

><p>With the aliens, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto tripped out of some bushes as they yelped. Without their teleportation skills or powers to float, they had no way to get out of this mess, so they tried to run, but they kept tripping and falling into bushes as they were gasping and looking around for a way out, but they heard Pudding's barking coming closer.<p>

"Oh God, we're trapped... we're trapped..." Kisshu took a deep breath. "We need to get out of here..."

"Kisshu, get a hold of yourself!" Pai slapped his adopted brother as he snapped out of his panic. "We are going to get out of this mess!"

"But how?" Taruto asked.

Pai then spotted a nearby costume store as he pulled out a wallet he carried. "Follow my lead!"

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto quickly ran in the costume store as they quickly put on their caps to hide their ears.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, as three hippie look-alikes came out of the store and sat down, the Mew Mews ran right past them, with Ryou following not too far behind.<p>

"We're getting close, Mews! Keep tracking them!" Ryou called as he threw a brick at them. "Get to it!"

Ichigo groaned. "Work, work, work, slave, slave, slave, yell, yell, yell... one of these days, I'm going to get back at Ryou!"

"Same here..." Lettuce groaned. "As much as he's a good guy, he always makes us work too hard... he needs a taste of his own medicine..."

All of a sudden, Pudding stopped and sniffed as she turned around and went back to the three hippie look-alikes and started to sniff the littlest hippie.

"Pudding, bad Pudding!" Mint said as she pulled out a squirt bottle and started squirting Pudding with it. "Sir, I am so sorry for my... friend."

"Oh, no problem, birdy!" the middle youngest hippie said.

The oldest hippie only facepalmed as the Mew Mews jumped and glared at the hippies in suspicion. The middle youngest hippie realized what he just did. "Uh, I mean, stranger I have totally never met before in my entire life, despite the pink kitty being so cute."

The oldest hippie then started kicking the middle youngest hippie as he yelped. "I mean the pink kitty isn't cute!"

The oldest hippie then punched the middle youngest hippie as he said, "I mean, I didn't say anything!"

Ichigo, not convinced, just ripped the mask off of the hippie, with Lettuce and Pudding ripping off the masks of the other two... revealing Kisshu, Pai and Taruto under the masks.

"Uh..." Pai paused. "Look, we're the Beatles!"

The Mews weren't buying into the lies one bit.

Ryou then frowned as he marched right up to the aliens. "We got you aliens cornered now!"

The aliens gulped as Ryou was about to pull out some kind of weapon, when all of a sudden, a mailman on a scooter came along, making everyone stop as they looked in confusion.

"Telegram for Ryou Shirogane." The mailman said as he handed a telegram to Ryou, before driving off.

"Telegram?" Ichigo said in shock. "People still do telegrams?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow as he looked at it.

"What does it say?" Pai asked, rather curious.

Ryou started to read the letter

_'Dear Ryou Shirogane,_

_This is your great uncle Reuben, who you may not remember, but I am your rich old great uncle. Anyway, my time is growing short, and I do not know how much longer I will live... but in my will, I have decided to leave you 707205000 yen. I know you will use the money wisely. Signed, Uncle Reuben'._

"707205000 YEN?" Ryou and the Mews said in shock, Ryou in excitement, Mint in jealousy, Zakuro in a neutral mode, Lettuce and Pudding in confusion, and Ichigo in fury.

Kisshu and Taruto blinked in confusion as they looked to Pai.

"It means six million dollars in American money." Pai explained.

"OH!" Kisshu and Taruto nodded.

"Wait, isn't that blonde kid already rich?" Taruto asked. "Why would he need more money?"

Kisshu gulped. "Maybe to increase his alien technology to wipe us?"

Pai frowned. "It is trouble, indeed..."

Ryou then noticed a PS near the bottom of the telegram.

_'PS, by the way, pal, if for any reason I hear that you have been harming people, ESPECIALLY teenage girls and people from outside our world, you're not getting one cent!'_

Ryou read this in shock... but he realized, he had to keep his cool. He smiled as he turned to the aliens, opening his gun up as a glow formed around the aliens. "Here you go, fellas. Sorry I took your powers. Feel free to use them anytime. Mew Mews, why don't you go and take the rest of the day off? Just do whatever you like for the rest of the day!"

Ryou then smiled as he skipped merrily in happiness.

The five Mews and the three aliens just looked in shock.

* * *

><p>"This is indeed an... interesting development." Pai said later as he, Lettuce, Kisshu, Ichigo, Taruto and Pudding were having some shakes.<p>

"So, what do we do... if Ryou gets that money... he'll be more powerful..." Ichigo said. "And he won't let us hear the end of it..."

"Yeah, it's not like we can torment him to be angry long enough to torment us..." Pudding said as she continued sipping her shake.

The aliens and the mews paused... as they gave evil smirks, Lettuce giving a little bit of one. Oh, they had got an idea to torment Ryou, all right...

* * *

><p>Here is the first chapter! How do you like it? More will come on the way, so don't miss it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	2. The Aliens Move In

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Wow... a lot of money..." Ryou sighed as he was relaxing in his office. "This is really great... it's going to be so much fun. Imagine what I can do with all that money... I mean, aside from the money I already have, but..." Ryou smiled. "Imagine what I can do with all that money!"<p>

Ryou then heard the shower starting as he turned towards the bathroom as he heard some singing in there. "Hmmm... Keiichiro's singing in the shower again... hmm."

Ryou then went back to his paper... as he paused. "Wait a minute. We don't have a shower."

All of a sudden, the music stopped as Kisshu came out, in a towel as he was practicing the keys, trying to get the right note. He turned to Ryou as he said, "You do now. Kitty and Monkey just installed it."

Kisshu then teleported back in the shower and started to sing again as he was rubbing his hair, shampooing it up.

Ryou's eyes widened as he growled, grabbing for an alien neutralizing gun. "YOU! GET OUT OR..."

"...or what? You'll lose all that money?" Kisshu asked.

Ryou then remember he couldn't kill the aliens to get the money. "Uh... I'll just punish Ichigo and Pudding then, for..."

"For what, may we ask, Ryou?" Ichigo said as she was playing with a paddleball. "For inviting our new friends in? They just want a place to live in until the heat from their boss dies down."

"WHAT?" Ryou said.

"Oh, by the way, if you try harming us or the aliens... remember, your uncle Reuben is just a phone call away." Pudding smirked as she waved a cell phone in front of Ryou's face. "Na... no... freaking... da."

Ryou calmed himself as he said, "Oh... of course. Carry on, then."

"Okay, Pai!" Lettuce said as she came in. "Just put it in here!"

Pai then came in with a big screen TV as he said, "Right here?"

"Yep!" Lettuce smiled as Pai sat the TV screen down.

"What is this?" Ryou said.

"Well, Ryou, since you've explored your feminine side long enough, we figured it's time for a new approach." Lettuce said.

"What feminine si-" Ryou started to protest.

"Yeah, Ryou, hope you don't mind, but we decided that Café Mew Mew is too pink for our tastes, for a manly man like yourself." Pai smiled.

"But... it's supposed to be a cutesty place! That's why it's called Café Mew Mew!" Ryou frowned.

"Not anymore!" Taruto said teleporting with Keiichiro. "So, Keiichiro, what do you think of changing this place from a dessert stand to a full-on sports bar?"

"What?" Ryou said. "I am going to..."

"Lose all your money that your uncle Reuben wants to give you?" Taruto gasped. "Why, Ryou, you need to be positive!"

"Sorry, Ryou, but I have to agree." Keiichiro shrugged. "You need to prove your masculinity, and I think a change to the Café wouldn't hurt!"

"Wha- no! You're missing the entire point of Café Mew Mew!" Ryou said as Mint and Zakuro walked inside. "Mint, Zakuro, tell them that changing this place to a sports bar is a bad idea?"

Mint paused. "Will you still serve tea?"

"We'll serve EVERY drink in this sports bar!" Taruto smiled.

"I'm in!" Mint smiled.

"Can we have non-skimpy clothes, please?" Zakuro asked.

"All employees are required to wear sports gear, as long as it's not a cheerleader uniform!" Pai smiled.

Zakuro smiled in interest. "Hmmm... actually, I have been meaning to try out some new sports wear..."

"ZAKURO! MINT!" Ryou complained. "You can't be..."

"...can't be what? Right about this?" Pai shrugged.

"Come on, Ryou, sports bars are the rage these days!" Ichigo said.

"I'm done in the shower!" Kisshu called. "Could someone shut the door?"

"Oh, sorry, Kish!" Ichigo said as she shut the door and turned to Ryou. "Anyway, since we have new employees..."

"SINCE WHEN DID THE ALIENS BECOME MY EMPLOY-" Ryou started.

"Since you wanted the money so bad to keep your uncle Reuben happy!" Pudding said as Kisshu was heard using the electric razor, humming to himself.

"Why is he using my razor! You aliens don't grow beards!" Ryou called.

"Oh, I'm not shaving my head. I'm shaving my pits!" Kisshu was heard calling.

Ryou's eyes widened as his mouth bloated, he was covering it up. "I think I'm going to hurl!"

Ryou then started to run off as all the girls laughed, Keiichiro being concerned.

"I don't know girls... you think this'll be a good idea to torment Ryou like this?" Keiichiro asked.

"Trust me... we could use some new changes around here." Mint smiled.

"Besides, it's only temporary." Pai said. "And it's also payback for Ryou trying to kill us."

Ichigo laughed as she sighed. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun..."

Kisshu then came back, fully clothed as he smiled, "Okay, who's next in the shower?"

"I'll go!" Pai said as he went inside and closed the door.

Lettuce sighed as she sat down. "Oh boy... this is going to suck for Ryou..."

* * *

><p>How do you like the second chapter of this story? All right? Tell me in the reviews! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	3. A Week of Torture

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY<strong>

Ryou was now managing a sports bar against his will as he sighed. He couldn't believe that in over a day, a lot of sports fans, including Ichigo's school teams were arriving as Ichigo was giving out some more food.

"Don't worry about the charges, it's on the house!" Ichigo called to her school mates as they cheered.

"What? I never authorize-" Ryou started to say.

"Say, Moe, Miwa, you think if Ryou tried to dock my pay and/or harass me, do you think you can give me my phone so that I can give a call to somebody?" Ichigo asked her nearby friends, who were happily munching on some good food.

Ryou paused. "Right. Carry on."

Ryou groaned as Mint was eagerly sipping some tea with Zakuro wearing sports gear, cheering for a Japanese team that was on the TV. He just groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY<strong>

After a long day at work, Ryou decided to turn in to sleep... but then he saw Kisshu was asleep on his bed, and he wouldn't leave.

"You little, get out of my be-" Ryou started as he was reaching his hands to push him off.

"Zzzz... hm? Why yes, I think Ryou would be very poor if he attempted to harm a guy in his sleep. Pass the potato salad." Kisshu said in his sleep.

Ryou groaned. "Fine. I'll sleep in my lab."

Ryou then turned around to leave as Kisshu opened one eye, snickering.

But when Ryou went down to his lab, he saw Pai was there, sleeping at his desk like a cat.

"GET OUT OF-" Ryou started to yell.

"ZZZ... Uncle Reuben... disappointed... if... disturb... creatures from outside world... ZZZ..." Pai snored.

Ryou frowned. "Fine! I'll sleep in the dining room!"

Ryou angrily marched out of the lab as Pai opened one eye and smirked a little.

Ryou then went and slept on one of the chairs in the dining room section of Café Mew Mew, which got really uncomfortable. But as he was about to sleep... he heard snoring. Ryou then noticed Taruto was asleep on another table as Ryou groaned, covering his ears. Once Ryou turned his head, Taruto opened one eye as he continued his snoring and smirked. This was fun!

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY<strong>

"Hey, Ryou, we're going to put in an arcade!" Ichigo called as Ryou was rubbing his eyes from sleep deprivation.

"Okay, fine..." Ryou groaned as the other Mew Mews went passed him as the aliens started teleporting video game consoles.

Ryou's eyes then widened as he turned to the Mew Mews. "Wait a minute! I didn't say anything about an arcade!"

"No, but your Uncle Reuben would have been disappointed if we DIDN'T add an arcade. Besides, this sports bar needs kid-friendly material!" Pudding smiled.

"So we're going to have something for the kiddies!" Kisshu smiled as he moved a Pac-Man machine inside. "...And teenage nerds."

"Please, Ryou, don't deprive us of an arcade! You wouldn't want to disappoint Uncle Reuben, would you?" Lettuce smiled.

Ryou groaned as he muttered, "I'm going to get that money, I'm going to get that money..."

Ryou looked up and smiled. "Okay, fine. We'll go with the arcade!"

"Great!" Kisshu smiled. "By the way, I just showered in your brand new shower again, but you're going to have to clean up the hair. I took off a lot."

Ryou's eyes widened as his cheeks started to swell up.

* * *

><p><strong>THURSDAY<strong>

As the aliens were having some drinks with the Mews, Ryou came over on his hands and knees, practically begging.

"Come on, you three! Please just leave!" Ryou begged as he started patting Kisshu on the head. "Please, be reasonable..."

Kisshu frowned as he got an idea. He then screamed hard as he held his head. Ichigo gasped as she held Kisshu. "Kisshu, are you okay?"

"Ryou was trying to kill me!" Kisshu said, pointing to Ryou.

"What? B-but..." Ryou said, shaking.

"The nerve of you!" Pudding frowned as she took her cell phone. "I'm calling Uncle Reuben and telling him what you did!"

"B-" Ryou started but Pudding was already dialing a number as she put it in her ear.

"Hello, Uncle Reuben! I have something here I'd like to complain about! Your nephew Ryou Shirogane has been h-" Pudding stopped for a second in confusion... then smiled. "Oh my gosh! Is that you, Marcie?"

Pudding then crossed her legs and smiled as she laid her head down, "How's the religion business coming along? Any luck with Solara?"

"Pudding..." Lettuce said as she started dialing. "I'll call Uncle Reuben."

"No, no, please, don't call Uncle Reuben, I'll be good, I won't hurt you guys again, I promise!" Ryou begged.

Kisshu paused as he said, "On second thought, it wasn't all that bad."

"Okay, but watch it next time, Shirogane." Ichigo said as Kisshu, Pai and Taruto got up.

"Say, blonde guy, you got anything to eat?" Taruto asked.

"Eat?" Ryou said furiously... but then got an idea. "You know what guys? Why don't we go out to dinner... I'll buy."

"I have a better idea!" Ichigo smirked. "Serve us!"

"Serve you? Why I-" Ryou frowned.

"Hello, Uncle Reuben?" Lettuce said as she held up the phone to her ear.

"Right away, your majesties." Ryou groaned as he pulled out an ordering pad. "What would you like?"

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

"WAITER!" Kisshu yelled as Ryou ran in with a waiter's outfit at neck breaking speed. "There's a fly in my soup!"

"There shouldn't be a fly in your soup!" Ryou frowned. "I searched every bit of that soup for the last three hours!"

"Well, obviously you didn't search enough!" Kisshu said as he handed the soup back to Ryou. "Search through it again... so that I can WATCH you!"

Ryou grumbled but he started putting his fingers in the soup as Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding were watching, giggling... until they heard the doorbell ring.

"Special delivery!" The telegram man's voice called.

Everyone looked over in shock to see the telegram man holding a telegram for Ryou.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now gathered around as Ryou was reading the telegram.<p>

_"Dear Ryou Shirogane._

_We regret to inform you that your Uncle Reuben has died this morning. You are now left with the inheritance of 707205000 yen. Unfortunately, the tax collectors had to take part of your salary... they are as follows..."_

Ryou was busy reading through the taxes as the Mews and the aliens were reading with big smiles.

"...which leaves you owing us 40 yen. PLEASE REMIT?!" Ryou said in shock.

He started shaking in anger as Kisshu smiled, "Aw, so you didn't get your six million dollars? Shame."

Ryou frowned as he pulled out a magnet as the aliens' weapons and the Mews pendents were pulled out from their pockets and right to Ryou. Ryou frowned as he then pushed a button under the table to lock the former Café Mew Mew down.

"No, I didn't... by the way, notice your aliens powers don't work." Ryou glared as the aliens and the Mews were staring wide-eyed.

"Ryou... what are you doing?" Mint asked nervously.

"I'm GOING TO GET YOU GIRLS AND YOU ALIENS FOR ALL THE CRAP YOU PUT ME THROUGH!" Ryou glared as he held out his arms and started flexing his hands. "Come here, this'll only take a minute..."

The aliens and the girls yelped as Pudding yelled, "RUN!"

The girls and the aliens started screaming as they started running in different directions.

* * *

><p>Whoa... this just took an unexpected turn... well, the moral of the story is... NEVER trust a guy named Reuben. Anyway, that's not the end of the story... there's more coming up, so don't miss it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


End file.
